


No Problem

by alcyonenight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcyonenight/pseuds/alcyonenight
Summary: Gladio has a panic attack. Prompto talks him through it.





	No Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill: 
> 
> "Prompto's been dealing with panic attacks since he was in his teens. But one of the guys has recently started experiencing them (can happen after any one of the many traumatic events these guys have been through).
> 
> It comes on them suddenly, and they don't know what's happening. They think they're dying. Prompto helps them out."

For once, Prompto is better equipped for a situation than Iggy. How weird is that? But no. He recognizes this thing that's happening right here.

They got back to camp an hour or so ago after a long fight. It's twilight. There was, well, it sounded like a gunshot out in the woods somewhere, and Iggy and Noct started arguing over whether it's a good idea to investigate the source of the noise. And Prompto just looked at Gladio, and hey, that's why he hasn't said anything.

Gladdy's sitting on the ground, which is probably for the best because Prompto knows he falls out of chairs sometimes when these things happen and the ground is hard here, and- no, no, gotta focus. He's curled up, hugging his legs to his chest, shaking, which is not a good look on him.

And then there's that heavy rapid breathing and yeah, okay, Prompto's pretty sure that he knows what's going on.

"Hey, big guy," Prompto says, just loud enough for Gladdy to hear it over gasping breaths. "Hey."

Gladdy looks up with a wild expression, and oh yeah that's panic.

Prompto glances over at Noct and Iggy, who are _still_ arguing about running into the woods, and scoots over to sit near Gladdy. "Hey. Want to tell me what's up?"

Gladdy shakes his head. That's actually a good sign! He's responding to questions! All right, step two.

"Is it all right if I touch you?" Prompto asks.

Gladdy nods just enough that Prompto's pretty sure it wasn't just a head bob from hyperventilation, and Prompto moves in for the hug. He likes to think that he gives really good hugs. He can feel Gladdy's heartbeat through his back, which suggests this is a really bad day.

"Hey, we're going to get through this, okay? It probably feels like you're dying, but you're not. This will be over soon. First, though, you gotta breathe with me, okay? It's gonna take a minute, but try to breathe just like I am." Prompto takes slow, exaggerated breaths, stroking Gladdy's back in time with them.

It takes awhile, because Gladdy has probably never had a panic attack before in his life and doesn't have a clue what's happening to him right now. But that's fine. These things take time. Prompto knows that better than anybody.

Prompto glances up again. Iggy and Noct are staring at him and nope, nope, they better not fuck with this right now or this is going to get worse real fast. Prompto shakes his head at them and tilts it toward the tent. It's the best that he can do without letting go of Gladdy or talking to them.

Then he turns his attention back to Gladdy. "Hey, you're doing great," he says. And he is. He's still hyperventilating, but it's more like he pushed himself too hard with exercise and less like he's having an asthma attack. "See? You can breathe. That's right."

Gladdy nods slowly. "I- what-" he stutters.

Prompto smiles. "You're having a panic attack. It happens," he says, putting every ounce of cheer and warmth and good that he can summon into his voice. "The worst is already over." Unless Iggy and Noct fuck with them and oh, good, Noct is in the tent. Iggy is over at the grill, cooking, or at least pretending to cook. Not trying to fuck this up, which is enough. Good good good.

Gladdy takes this in for a moment. His breathing is almost normal now, his heartbeat slowing to something reasonable, but he's shaking. "But I don't..."

"It happens," Prompto cuts him off, because getting worked up about something like that is a bad idea right now. "Nothing to be ashamed of, buddy. We've had a big day. Your brain just forgot we can relax now."

Gladdy blinks. Looks around at the campsite. "Noctis?"

"He's in the tent," Prompto says. "We're all safe."

Gladdy slumps into Prompto's grip, and they are both very lucky that he's been expecting this and braced for it for awhile now or else they'd topple onto the ground. "Okay," he says.

"Great job," Prompto tells him. Gladdy really has done a great job, though if he was completely calm he would never put up with Prompto saying something like that. "We're safe. Everyone is all right. We're right here at this nice haven. Noct is in the tent playing with his phone. Iggy's starting dinner. We're safe."

Gladdy nods. "Yeah." He takes a slow, deep breath. "That's right." He looks down at Prompto, who can see the exact moment when he realizes what he's been doing. "Shit. Shit, I'm sorry," he says, and moves to take his weight off Prompto. (Thank the Astrals.)

"Ehh, don't be sorry. I told you, it happens." Prompto doesn't let go. He knows how weak and shaky he is after one of these happens, and Gladdy's not going to let him hug him again if he lets go. "Wasn't your fault. Hey, Noct. We got a water bottle?"

Noct crawls out of the tent, water bottle in hand. He looks ready to ask about five hundred questions, but he doesn't. He just tosses the water bottle over to Prompto and walks over to talk to Iggy.

It is very difficult to open a water bottle with one arm while holding on to someone as huge as Gladdy with the other, but Prompto makes it work, and then hands it to him. "Drink. You'll feel less dizzy."

Gladdy follows directions and takes slow sips of water until the bottle is completely drained. Just looking at him is making Prompto feel tired. But panic attacks will wear anyone out.

"Now, you're going to go in that tent, and you're going to nap for a bit. We'll wake you up for dinner. How does that sound?"

Gladdy nods. "That... sounds good." He gets up, awfully slow to leave Prompto's grip. "Thanks," he says.

"No problem," Prompto says, and smiles. "No problem at all."


End file.
